


Strife

by humansandotherpeople



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angry Kissing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humansandotherpeople/pseuds/humansandotherpeople
Summary: A hundred word makeout.





	Strife

They had fought and Silver had, foolishly perhaps, assumed he could get Flint to let his argument go, at least for a time, by kissing him. But instead of getting Flint to be tender and contemplative, as he had been during previous makeouts, he got all Flint's ferocity focussed on kissing. He held him against the door, one hand fisted in his hair and pulling his head back, and took his mouth with his tongue. Silver held on to his lapels lest he was swept away, lest his leg give out under him.  
A continuation of war by other means.


End file.
